dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Kdrama 2016
Korean Drama List 2016 All the Korean Dramas from 2016 8 * 88 Street A * After the Show Ends * Age of Youth * All About My Mom * All is Well * Always Spring * Another Oh Hae Young B * Babysitter * Baek Hee Has Returned * Be Positive * Beautiful Gong Shim * Beautiful Mind * Beautiful You * Between Friendship and Love * Blow Breeze C * Cheese in the Trap * Choco Bank * Cinderella and the Four Knights D * Dear My Friends * Descendants of the Airport * Descendants of the Sun * Doctors * Drama Special * Drama Special 2016 * Dramaworld * Drinking Solo E * Entertainer * Entourage F * Fantastic * Father, I'll Take Care of You * First Love Again * Five Children G * Glamorous Temptation * Goblin * God of Trade - Innkeeper 2015 * Gogh, The Starry Night * Golden Pouch * Good Person (2016) * Goodbye Mr. Black H * Happy Home * Heaven's Promise * Here Comes Love * High-end Crush * Hot and Sweet * Hwarang: The Beginning I * I Have a Lover * I'm Not a Girl Anymore * I'm Sorry Kang Nam Goo * Imaginary Cat * Investigator Alice J * Jackpot * Jang Young Shil * Jealousy Incarnate K * KBS TV Novel * Kidnapping Assemblyman Mr. Clean L * Laurel Tree Tailors * Legend of the Blue Sea * Let's Fight Ghost * Love for a Thousand More * Love Is Drop by Drop * Lucky Romance M * Madame Antoine * Marriage Contract * Master: God of Noodles * Memory * Mirror of the Witch * Mom * Monster (MBC) * Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo * Moonlight Drawn by Clouds * Moorim School * Mrs. Cop * Ms. Temper & Nam Jung Gi * My Daughter, Geum Sa Wol * My Home's Honey Jar * My Little Baby * My Mind's Flower Rain * My Runway * My Son-in-Law's Woman * My Wife's Having an Affair This Week * Mystery Freshman N * Neighborhood Hero * Neighborhood Lawyer Jo Deul Ho * Night Light * Nightmare Teacher O * Oh My Geum Bi * Oh My Venus * On the Way to the Airport * One More Happy Ending * One Percent of Anything (2016) * Our Gab Soon P * Page Turner * Person Who Gives Happiness * Pied Piper * Please Come Back, Mister * Police Unit 38 * Puck! R * Remember (SBS) * Reply 1988 * Riders: Catch Tomorrow * Romantic Doctor, Teacher Kim * Rude Miss Young-Ae S * Second to Last Love * Seven First Kisses * Shopping King Louie * Signal * Six Flying Dragons * Solomon's Perjury * Spark * Start Again * Strange Family * Sweet, Savage Family T * That Sun in the Sky * The Birth of a Married Woman * The Day After We Broke Up * The Dearest Lady * The Facetale: Cinderia * The Flower in Prison * The Good Wife * The K2 * The Man Living in Our House * The Miracle * The Shining Eun Soo * The Sloppy Life of Kang Dae Choong * The Sound of Your Heart * The Stars Are Shining * Three Kingdom Wars - Imjin War 1592 * Thumping Spike * Tomorrow Boy * Tomorrow Victory * Touching You U * Uncontrollably Fond * Under the Black Moonlight V * Vampire Detective W * W * Wanted * Weightlifting Fairy Kim Bok Joo * What's With Money? * Witch's Castle * Woman with a Suitcase * Women's Secret * Working Mom Parenting Daddy Y * Yeah, That's How It Is * You Are a Gift * Young Joo